Ed Sheeran
Ed Sheeran Ed Sheeran was lord of Riverspring and Brent Brook, he was the first of House Sheeran to expand his family's influence beyond his ancestral seat of Riverspring. The father of Sylvia, Albin, and Elyana, he cared deeply about his children and endeavored to build a strong seat from which they could rule. Beloved by the smallfolk and respected by his vassals, Ed Sheeran would be the model for many Sheerans to measure themselves to in the future. Appearance & Character Ed had messy hair and smooth skin with a clean shaven face in his youth. His body was small and frail and the man was often prone to disease. After years serving as the Lord of Riverspring, he grew out his beard and his smooth skin became rough from the wear and tear along with the stress of serving his family. Ed was a singer and songwriter in his youth, he often played the harp and sang songs in Riverspring's great hall. He became a compassionate and diligent character after the burden of ruling was thrust upon him following his father's death at the Siege of Riverrun. Ed was close with his children, especially to his daughter Sylvia whom he considered a better fit for his lands than her brother Albin. His council was filled with competent men who served loyally and Ed was always willing to listen to their advice, upon his death the council spoke of how much they loved the man. He proved his skills as a commander and with a blade but was not shy from taking diplomatic approaches to situations, a man truly adaptable to the world around him. History Youth Born to Lord Hugh Sheeran and a mother who died young, Ed was raised in the relative peace that followed Robert's Rebellion. Without courtly intrigues or massive wars to shape his world, Ed took to singing and songwriting and loved to perform in the court. While some worried that Ed would be a horrible ruler because of his fooling around, Lord Hugh encouraged the behaviour and even bought Ed's first harp. He did not drink excessively and whore around despite the fact he was unmarried and saved himself for marriage, a trait rare among young lordlings in the realm. The War of the Five Kings Lord Hugh Sheeran had departed to fight for House Lannister during The War of the Five Kings and was placed under Jaime Lannister's command. Following Tywin Lannister's victory at the Battle on the Green Fork, Robb Stark took Jaime Lannister by surprise at the Battle in the Whispering Wood and captured him, Lord Hugh Sheeran was reported to have been by his side and was cut down by the Northmen. Ed was writing a song about the Lannister victory when he heard the news and was suddenly made the Lord of Riverspring. He wasted no time in gathering his council and made plans for their next moves: he forged an alliance with Damon Marbrand by marrying his daughter Enora, mustered forces to join the Lannister army, and left Riverspring in the command of Castellan Symeon Crakehall. The council were surprised by his diligence and were quick to carry out his orders. When Enora Marbrand arrived, the two had a quick wedding ceremony and were off to the battlefield, taking a detour to Payne Hall to attend Taubert Payne's feast to honour the dead. After hearing of Jaime Lannister's death, the reinforcement armies were ordered to join Addam Marbrand who was leading the Lannister vanguard in The Stormlands. Ed lead an ambush against a Stormlander camp and participated at the decisive Battle of Felwood where Stannis Baratheon was soon seized. Once victory against Stannis was achieved, the Riverspring army joined in the siege of Harroway's Town and Ed managed to negotiate the surrender of House Grey of Stoney Sept. Ed tasted battle and finally experienced the horrors of war, the man also flexed his diplomatic muscle when he needed to and proved himself as a competent leader of men. During this time, Enora Marbrand was travelling with him and gave birth to Ed's children Sylvia and Albin. Lord of Riverspring Following his successes in the war, House Sheeran's army was rotated out of the front and Ed was allowed to take his army home to recover. His council alerted him of several matters that needed his attention like Aegon Targaryen's invasion, the corruption of his treasurer Quenton of Sowerby, and the presence of a Cult of R'hllor in his lands. During this time, his council had proven themselves and Ed saw fit to raise his men to proper nobility and grant them estates. The men were Spymaster Willard Moatwell, Justiciar Tywold Yellowbrook, and Master-at-Arms Cadwyn Dedwyck, Ed hoped that these men would grow their houses to become loyal bannermen in the future. Lord Taubert Payne of Payne Hall offered Ed the position of Justiciar which he served faithfully and even received rewards for his service, Ed continued to hold his position until Taubert Payne's death. His fates shifted when Daenerys Targaryen invaded Westeros while a conspiracy of lords loyal to her rose up led by Petyr Baelish of Harrenhal. Ed decided to remain neutral in the conflict and did not participate in the battles, only hearing about the results like Addam Marbrand's failed attempt at breaking the siege of King's Landing. Conflict with Martyn Payne House Sheeran served Taubert Payne faithfully and received acknowledgement for their accomplishments. That suddenly changed when Taubert Payne died under suspicious circumstances, according to his son Martyn Payne, the man was poisoned by his enemies. Ed was one of the many lords and nobles that were invited to Payne Hall to pay homage to Martyn after succeeding his father. During this feast, Ed met with Lord Montfroy Peckledon of Peckledon and began to grow suspicious of Martyn, believing he had a role to play in the death of the lord Ed had served faithfully. Before he could act or think of a plan, Martyn Payne suddenly marched his army and attacked Peckledon. Fearing they were next, the council of Riverspring prepared plans for a defence and wondered about their next move. Ed had made the decision to attack a neighbouring territory to put himself in a position of power. Drox castle was too strong so Ed had to decide between Peckledon or Brent Brook, he eventually decided on the latter as it had a gold mine along with the fact that Peckledon was a looted holdfast and potential ally. Ed lead his army and engaged the forces of House Vikary of Brent Brook, losing his childhood friend Lester to Master Joffrey of Brooklyn and in turn killing him and forcing the enemy army to rout. He mourned his friend, but marched on ahead to Brent Brook to quickly take it before anyone could be made aware of the results. The siege ended quickly and Ed was made Lord of Brent Brook, not even hesitating to build up forces and exploit his new gold mine. Following the seizure of Brent Brook, Martyn Payne invited Ed to Payne Hall to attend his son's wedding. Everyone thought it was trap, but Ed had no choice but to attend and was told to be brave by his daughter Sylvia before leaving. The wedding was not a trap, but a ploy to bring Ed to the negotiating table. Ed and Martyn came to an agreement to end their silent feud as the movements of House Brax and Lefford worried both lords and their continued infighting would present an opportunity to them. Without a single drop of blood being drawn by either side, the conflict ended peacefully and both lords retained their positions. Later Life Ed organized marriages or betrothals for his children like his daughter's marriage to Emond Moontower and later Alekyne Middlebury, Albin to Lelia Lannister, and Elyana to Royce Wagstaff. He favoured his daughter Sylvia, seeing that she had great potential and ensured she had the finest wedding and the most of his attention. He continued to rule justly and kindly over the years, falling ill several times due to his frail nature. During the wedding of Lelia Lannister to his son Albin, Ed had fallen ill again and this time it would prove fatal as he died a few short days laters. His final act was to charge Sylvia to help Albin rule Riverspring, and to remove him if he proved unworthy of ruling everything he had built up in his twenty years of rule. When Sylvia accepted her task, he dismissed her and died peacefully, thinking of Dorne to keep his mind off his fever. Quotes * "Men of House Vikary! I, Ed Sheeran of Riverspring have slain your commander!" - During the Battle of Brent Brook, Chapter 21 Quotes about Ed Sheeran * "I love you, father." - Sylvia Sheeran to Ed Sheeran, Chapter 26 Family Tree Trivia * Ed Sheeran was 26 years old at the time the AAR was started, using the ruler creator, Ed Sheeran in the AAR was also 26 at the beginning of the story. * His ingame appearance was as close of a recreation as EmpireofOne could make of the actual Ed Sheeran.